Darkilia
'Darkilia '(ダークイリヤ Dākuiriya) appears in Akiyama Akiko's dream, where she fights alongside her father, Tatsuya, against Cure Love. She and her father succeed in defeating her. She claims that her aunt, Queen Shiori, had abandoned her when she was a child. Darkilia also claims that she was born from sadness, and that she is the "darkness" of everyone's hearts. In the twenty-ninth episode, Darkilia is purified with Heartful Healing and is reborn from happiness and becomes the "light" of everyone's hearts, 'Lightilia '(ライトイリヤ Raitoiriya). Appearance Darkilia is pale white and has black dragon's wings. She wears the uniform of the Cures, except it is all black and her gloves don't have flowers on them, but instead spikes. Her boots reach up to her thighs and is pure black. Her hair is black and curled with a silver hair clip that looks like the moon. As Lightilia, she is still pale white, but has golden angel wings. She wears the uniform of the Cures, except that it is all gold. Her boots reach up to her thighs and is pure golden. Her hair is a blondish-white and curled with a golden hair clip that looks like the sun. Personality Darkilia's personality is cruel, ruthless and mean. She is merciless, but not as evil as her father. She is mysterious and is extremely deadly in battle. Yoshida Minako says that once Darkilia sets her mind on destroying someone, it will be very hard to stop her, and you don't want to get on her bad side. Lightilia's personality is kind, sweet and naive. She is ready for anything and doesn't mind a little bit of disrespect. She likes to help the poor and even though she is peaceful, she can be extremely deadly in battle. Queen Shiori says that Lightilia is a perfect girl, and will listen to anyone's concerns and problems. History The destruction of the Shiny Rainbow Land In Akiyama Akiko's dream, a girl named Cure Love was having trouble defeating a large shadow covering an almost destroyed kingdom. Cure Love jumped and tried to defeat Tatsuya and his wicked daughter, Darkilia, but ended up failing, and Akiko woke up, sure she had just heard a terrified scream. In the seventh episode, Yoshida Minako says that she was fighting Darkilia, and Darkilia had badly wounded Cure Love, which caused her to scream. Before Cure Love blacked out, she saw that all of the Shiny Rainbow Land was turned into a wasteland, and Tatsuya and Darkilia had made everyone into their slaves. The New Pretty Cure When Tatsuya found about the new Pretty Cures, Cure Legend, Cure Miracle, Cure Fantasy and Cure Soul, he became enraged so much that he sent Darkilia to fight the new Pretty Cures and defeat them, and if she could, destroy them. She discovered who they were, and stole their fairy partners. Suddenly, Yoshida Minako appeared, glaring at Darkilia, then walked away. Darkilia started wondering who that was, and when she was, Tachibana Chiharu and Nakamura Harumi ran and took the fairies back. When each girl got their fairy back, they transformed into the Pretty Cures of Dreams, Faith, Happiness and Courage. The battle began, but the Cures were soon defeated, and as Darkilia went in for the kill, a brilliant blue light hit Darkilia. The light happened to be the Pretty Cure of Wisdom, Cure Love! Cure Love helped the Cures defeat Darkilia, and Darkilia gave up, and threatened to report this to her father. Purification In the twenty-sixth episode, Darkilia was battling all five Cures in their Supreme forms. However, Darkilia did defeat Cure Miracle, Cure Fantasy, Cure Soul and Cure Love. Only Cure Legend was left standing. Darkilia smiled evilly, and went in to defeat her, but Cure Legend had somehow memorised her moves, and sidestepped. Cure Legend smiled kindly at Darkilia, and then Darkilia realised that the greatest source of power in the world was hope. The Cures began Heartful Healing, and after the purification, Cure Legend hugged Darkilia, and Darkilia was reborn as a new person, born from happiness, Lightilia. Lightilia thanked the girls for showing her the light of everything, and Queen Shiori appeared and said that she would take care of Lightilia and train her to be the next ruler of the Shiny Rainbow Land. Tatsuya's defeat In the forty-eighth episode, the Cures were battling Tatsuya in his true form, his most powerful form. In this way, it was difficult for the Cures to defeat him, as any person that is not related to him must not look upon him, or else they will disintegrate. However, Lightilia came and she said that she may be the "light" of everyone's hearts, but she is still Tatsuya's daughter, so Lightilia gave a part of her powers to the Cures, so they could look upon him. The battle was on again, and everyone joined forces to defeat Tatsuya once and for all. He was destroyed, and since then, everyone lived in peace and harmony. Powers Darkilia appears to be a very formidable opponent, even to the Pretty Cure themselves. She is able to kill a person (no matter how protected they are) with a single attack. She can also share parts of her powers with anyone, first seen when she gave a part of her powers to the Cure so they could look upon Tatsuya in his true form. She may seem strong, but she can still be defeated. Darkilia uses her powers to destroy anything in her way. Relationships 'Yoshida Minako: '''Darkilia's relationship with Minako seems to be the antagonistic sort. Minako and Darkilia have hated each other and wanted to destroy each other, however, when Minako joins the Heartful Shine Pretty Cure, she no longer wants to destroy her. Minako takes part in Darkilia's purification into Lightilia. 'Tatsuya: 'Darkilia seems to care for her father a lot, because she would do anything for him. However, as Lightilia in the finale, she helped the Cures and took part in her father's defeat so the world could be saved. 'Commanders of Despair: '''Darkilia sees the three as her subordinates, something that annoys them. Trivia * Darkilia is similar to Dark Cure in a few ways: ** Both theme colours are black. ** Both are the daughters of the villain. ** Both hate the final Cure in the respective teams. ** Both have dragon wings (Dark Cure, however, has one wing). ** Both are defeated in the end. * Darkilia is the second villain to be purified, preceded by Queen Mirage. Category:Cures Category:Villains Category:Heartful Shine Pretty Cure Characters Category:Heartful Shine Pretty Cure